Fade to Black
by Adrian Nightshade
Summary: AU. The Titan's are gladiators, and Raven's fighting a mysterious minx... Sadly, discontinued, BUT! UP FOR ADOPTION, YAY! PM me if you want it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Love /Hate Relationship

A/N: I do not own Teen Titans . If I did, Raven would be lesbian, dating Jinx, and it would be rated M.

A/N: This takes place in a parallel universe where the Teen Titans are fighters in a gladiatorial arena. The story begins with Raven preparing herself for a solo challenge match.

Raven stood behind the arena gate, waiting to hear her name called. She closed her eyes, breathe deeply and adjusted her shield. Her sword, BlackFlame, was still in its sheath. This was her first solo fight ever, and she was very nervous about who her opponent would be. Her head felt like it was going to explode with anticipation, but she kept it under control.

The crowd outside started cheering. The Arena Lord had just walked out, which meant that the match was about to begin. Raven exhaled, drew BlackFlame, and got into her ready stance. She listened carefully.

The Arena Lords' voice echoed faintly through the gate. "Ladies and Gentlemen… the challenged… Raven!" The crowd cheered deafeningly. Raven was a favorite. "And the challenger… Jinx!" another deafening cheer, which meant that Jinx was also a favorite.

The gate began lifting. Raven closed her eyes and chanted under her breath, "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos," wreathing her sword in an aura of black fire (what else?) The gate finished lifting, and Raven walked out onto the arena sand. Across the arena, Jinx did the same.

Raven studied her opponent as she paced to the center of the stadium. Every gladiator knew that the time it took to get to the center of the arena was the only time you had to get a sense of what you were up against.

Jinx was about Ravens' size. She was slender, and very graceful. She had a buckler* on each arm, and a double ended scythe strapped to her back. The two strangest things about her were her hair, which was back in a braid, and her eyes. Both were pink, and when she got closer, Raven noticed that her eyes were slitted like a cat, which gave her a feral appearance.

They had reached the center of the arena.

"Do you both know the rules?" the Arena Lord asked them. Raven nodded, as did Jinx. "Then shake hands and prepare to begin. Remember, this is a fight to yield."

Raven extended her hand and took Jinxs'. It was cool and smooth, strangely devoid of battle scars. With a small corner of her mind, she noticed that her fingers were sparkling. As they broke the handshake, a small arc of light flashed between their fingertips, surprising them both.

The starting bell rang, and Jinx drew her scythe. Raven, giving her no time to get herself set, struck swiftly and ferociously, knocking her off balance. Or at least, that was the plan. But Jinx wasn't there. She was ten feet above Ravens head in a beautiful back flip.

She landed, pirouetted, and threw her scythe at Ravens' head. It arced through the air, almost glowing as it flew. It drew every eye in the stadium, including Ravens', which meant that she didn't see Jinx draw a short sword from under one of her bucklers.

Raven dodged the scythe with ease, and turned so fast you couldn't see her, simultaneously slashing upwards with BlackFlame, parrying Jinxs' sword in mid strike. Sparks flew. They broke apart and immediately re-engaged, swords flashing. Raven got in the first blow, opening a long, shallow cut, on Jinxs' arm. Blood dripped slowly on the sand.

"First blood!" cried the Arena Lord. "Round one is over!" The bell rang. Raven crouched down, catching her breath while she waited for Jinx to get her arm bandaged. Now that the first round was over, she had a feel for how Jinx fought, and how strong she was. Once round two was over, she would be able to figure out how to beat her.

The bell rang once. The one minute warning. She stood up and stretched, limbering up. Jinx did the same, a fresh white bandage on her arm. She picked up her scythe and sheathed her sword.

The Arena Lord raised his hand. "Ready… fight!" He dropped his hand and the fight resumed. This time, Jinx attacked first, launching herself at Raven in a flying tackle. Raven sidestepped, and Jinx did a hand spring to avoid landing on her face. Raven executed a spin kick, aimed at Jinxs' stomach. It connected, and Jinx fell on her butt, the breath knocked out of her.

Jinx rolled onto her back and sprang to her feet, a glint in her eyes. This time, she was the one that moved so fast you couldn't see her, blurring up to Raven and slicing her legs, drawing second blood. The bell rang, ending round two.

Now Raven was the one getting a body part bandaged. As her leg was wrapped, she thought about Jinx. She was an acrobat, so she was fast on her feet. She had two weapons, and was equally proficient in both, but when surprised, she blanked out for a few moments, and that's how Raven would beat her.

The one minute warning sounded. Raven stood and readied herself. The Arena Lord raised his hand and said," Final round! Ready… fight!" Raven sprang for Jinx, intending to trip her and draw final blood in the moments of blanking out. However, Jinx was faster than her, and sidestepped. Raven spun around, changing her strategy in an instant. They ran at each other, but instead of attacking like Jinx expected, Raven caught her, grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her full on the mouth. Time stood still, and Jinx blinked in surprise. Raven broke lip contact, drew her sword and spun past her, opening another shallow cut on her other arm, ending the fight.

The bell rang twice, signaling the end of the match. The Arena Lord walked over to Raven and lifted her arm. "The winner!" he announced. The crowd roared, but Raven didn't hear it. Her mind was stuck on what she had just done. 'I kissed her. I kissed Jinx… and it felt…right.' She left the arena, her mind spinning.

*a buckler is a type of shield made out of multiple layers of leather stretched over a wooden disk with metal ribs. very strong and light, it is designed for melee combat.

A/N: I am going to be brutaly honest here, I have some massive writers block. If anybody has any idea's for how to continue this, let me know, and if I use it, I'll put a shoutout for you at the bottom of the chapter it's in. Thanks everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>SinX. Retribution  
>reven228<br>JAKdaRIPPER  
>Third Fang<br>IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<p>

Adrian Nightshade


	3. Chapter 3

Alright everyone again sorry not a new chapter but there is some good news here is information about the people that are helping delete are stories. I have checked out there forms and it really is them they have a forum that is called Clean Sweep that list all the fic's they delete like a hit list. Some of them even list reasons why they deleted it such as it's a songfic, its original work, its rated MA, or just because they don't like it. What they do is get others on their side and report it to the people of who I wonder even check the fic's they report or just delete hoping the information is correct. I most have to ask what gives this people the right to do what they do if they don't like fic then don't read it. They act like they are forced to read this fic's well I say we fight back I have found so far a few forums that wish to fight against this people so at the bottom check out these forums and sign on to help us against them. I also hope many of you get to read this as there is a chance people of Critics United might try to or have the stories I post this in deleted. Just to quite me but I urge all of you who read this also post in your stories or on your profiles or even email them to other authors or people you know.

Here's some info I got from a reviewer named Rei concerning those responsible.

The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics

United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all

their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they

say they hope to cause another purge soon.

They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive

criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories shit-fics, and

call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to bitch at

them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed

'constructive criticism.'

The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.

Copy and Paste

Spread the word, hurry!

Forums against Critics United:

1. Helpful Critics

2. Writers against Critics United

3. Death to Critics United! (Death might be a bit over kill though)

4. Critics United rant Forum

5. Anti-Critics Union

7. Best em' best!

8. Serpent Alley

9. The Anti Tallz Rebellion

10. A&A

I hope you all can help out this forums and help us stop Critics United and anyone else that wishes to delete are fic's just cause they don't like them.


End file.
